King Boo
King Boo (Japanese: キングテレサ King Teresa) is the leader of the Boos and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series, and is the arch-enemy of Luigi. He is also an ally of Bowser, who has aided him in his various schemes. He is more than capable of devising and enacting villainous plans by himself, including his capture and imprisonment of Mario. Although not the biggest Boo in the , King Boo has abilities that far surpass that of the average ghost and he wields a number of impressive magical abilities, including the ability to materialize objects. King Boo's magical power is directly proportional to the number of Boos in his vicinity. Creation and Development King Boo's appearance has changed throughout his video game history. In his debut appearance in , King Boo has dark red eyes, a blue tongue, two vampire-like fangs, a purplish complexion, and a ruby crown. In recent appearances, he resembles a white Boo with a golden crown, though he is noticeably larger. He first appeared in this form in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and it remains his current appearance to this day. However, his appearance in shows him with his original appearance, although he retains a full row of teeth as well as a white body. He also has his eyes surrounded by a black shadow and has a more purple mouth and tongue, as well as his crown having a purple jewel. King Boo is shown to have a deep hatred for the Mario Bros., especially Luigi after he defeats him in . He says that he fears nothing except the , although in he admits that Wario's face scares him, rendering the previous statement a generalization. Also, in Mario Super Sluggers, King Boo says that he finds little Boos cute and says that he actually considers his Boo minions his friends and cares for them. This is shown in Luigi's Mansion where he goes after Boolossus after he is captured by Professor E. Gadd. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, he says that he is unbeatable at the events, though this is proven false when the player beats him. Bowser would sometimes call upon him to aid him in his plans showing that the two of them are allies. He doesn't seem to care for ghosts that aren't Boos, however he will use them in his plans. King Boo also loves to scare and toy with his opponents. Despite King Boo's huge size he will still cover his face in fear when looked at much like a normal Boo showing that he still has a shy nature like his minions, however also like a normal Boo he will attack when his foes back is turned. Also, in both Luigi's Mansion games he traps Mario in a painting as well as Toads and various other objects, Professor E Gadd also comments on how King Boo redecorated the to make it scarier. He also goes into fits of rage when his plans don't go the way he wants. Although King Boo is much larger than regular Boos, he is not the largest of the Boos. However, even gigantic Boos like Boolossus follow his leadership despite their superior size. Lastly, King Boo has a distinct cackle, which is significantly lower in pitch than other Boos. Besides possessing the abilities of other Boos, including the ability to teleport, King Boo has a numerous amount of other powers. Notably in , King Boo's power increases when he is in the presence of other Boos. For example, King Boo has the power to blow Luigi to the Foyer when enough Boos are in the mansion. King Boo also has the power to materialize things, including highly detailed mansions and lifelike robotic replicas of some of Mario's enemies. He has also shown the ability to create Boos, bubbles, and blue fire, which he spits out of his mouth. King Boo is also shown to be able to regenerate from his crown in . In , King Boo exhibits new abilities such as being able to open ,teach Boos how to create s, and his new crown exhibiting the ability to shoot a laser that can shatter the or trap Toads within paintings. He can also create dimensions and illusions, giving him the title "The Master of Illusions." His power is no longer reliant on the presence of Boos. King Boo appears with a rather high power stat in many of his spin-off appearances. This is most noticeable in the , where he is able to hit home runs with relative ease. King Boo also appears to be a good Alpine Skier, as he states that he is exceptional at that event, though this remains questionable due to his lack of skis. King Boo reappears in Luigi's Mansion 3 with the same design as in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, albeit with more detail on his crown. Once again, King Boo is the main antagonist, having been released by Hellen Gravely, the owner of the hotel and a big fan of his, in order to impress him. Seeking revenge on Luigi for his previous defeats, he traps Professor E. Gadd, Mario, Princess Peach, and the three Toads in portraits before going after Luigi, who manages to escape his capture by going down a laundry chute. He later ends up entrusting Hellen Gravely with Mario's portrait, although it's implied that he intended for Luigi to win both due to Gravely's failures by that time and so he could capture both alongside Peach by using the latter as bait, also recapturing the Toads and Professor E. Gadd just after Mario was freed. However, he ultimately fails to capture Luigi atop the hotel due to Polterpup shoving him out of the way of King Boo's portrait, and then proceeds to battle Luigi. To defeat King Boo, Luigi must throw a bomb from a spiked ball King Boo throws into his mouth, then pull on his tongue with Gooigi's help and slam him repeatedly. Upon doing so, King Boo will then generate a clone that attacks alongside him. After this is done twice, King Boo will enlarge the painting, and Luigi will then have four minutes to attack King Boo one last time. The battle ends with King Boo being recaptured by Luigi and placed in a containment jar alongside Gravely, much to his chagrin. The clones that King Boo summons in the final battle reference his original design from Luigi's Mansion, as they only have two teeth, lacking the middle two fangs King Boo is depicted with now. If the player gets a game over at any point during this game, King Boo will be shown trapping Luigi in a portrait alongside the rest of his friends. Unlike in Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, once King Boo is captured, the player cannot save their data after the credits have been played. This make it impossible to save the Coins, Bills, and Gold Bars collected before the final battle; the player must load up a story checkpoint before entering the door to the final battle. Appearances Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up King Boo returns as an unlockable character. It is a large racer and it's karts and bikes will follow a white and black (sometimes also gold) colour scheme. You can unlock it by beating 24 Staff Ghost Times. It will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike it rides: *'Speed:' +4 *'Weight:' +0 *'Acceleration:' +2 *'Handling:' +0 Mario Kart NX King Boo makes an appearance in Mario Kart NX, and is one of the five returning playable characters that did not appear in Mario Kart 8. King Boo is, like in Mario Kart Wii, classified as one of the heavier racers, being classified as part of the "Cruiser" weight class. King Boo is unlocked by beating the Staff Ghosts on all Mushroom Cup courses: Luigi Circuit, Blooper Lake, Sherbet Hills, Mushroom Academy, and Azure Garden. Gallery King Boo - LMDM.png King Boo.png Better Boo.png 625cbd59ed7598bd37d0377117853705.jpg _mmd_model__king_boo_and_boos_download_by_sab64-daicr0d.png Category:Nintendo Characters